1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tuning fork type female connector for connecting blade type male contacts and more particularly, the invention pertains to both a method for manufacturing a tuning fork type female connector and to the connector so constructed.
2. History the Prior Art
In the past, the majority of tuning fork type female connectors have been assembled by inserting a plurality of individual tuning fork contact and insulator assemblies into a metal plate to form the desired connector pattern. Interconnections between the various contacts were then accomplished by wirewrapped connections from one contact to another. Such connectors and methods of manufacture and expensive and relatively slow.
The invention of the present tuning fork type female connector is constructed by first press fitting or staking tuning fork type contacts into a receiving surface and then attaching an insulative member over the tuning fork type contacts. The receiving surface may be a printed circuit board with plated through holes of a multilayered type, two sided type or single sided type. This assembly technique is much more efficient than that of assembling contacts and insulator combinations into a metal back plane.